Feliz cumpleaños Edward
by Keyra Masen Cullen
Summary: Bella a estado actuando muy raro, y Edward no sabe por que.


**Feliz Cumpleaños Edward**

- Solo te haces mayor de edad una vez en la vida, así que lo mejor es documentar bien la experiencia.  
- ¿Cuántas veces te has hecho tú mayor de edad?  
- Eso es distinto

_Alice y Bella._

**EDWARD&BELLA-EDWARD&BELLA-EDWARD&BELLA-EDWARD&BELLA-EDWARD&BELLA-EDWARD&BELLA-EDWARD&BELLA-EDWARD&BELLA**

P.o.v de Edward:

Bella, era lo único en lo que normalmente pensaba todo el día, y no me quejaba, pensar en mi divina novia siempre me ponía de buen humor. Yo amo a Bella.

Sin embargo, desde hace cerca de una semana ella y Alice han estado muy raras, Alice me oculta sus pensamientos y cuando la duende invita a Bella a ir de compras con ella, ¡mi novia acepta!

Normalmente mi querida y humana Bella se renegaba a ir con Alice alegando que ella si se cansaba, dado que aun era humana. Por lo que se me hacía de lo más extraño que incluso luciera feliz cuando la duende le decía que _tienen_ que ir de compras.

Más de una vez me ofrecí a acompañarlas, pero Bella me decía que no quería que fuese con ellas, eso siempre me descolocaba, por lo que una vez planee seguirlas, pero claro, la enana psíquica lo vio y me advirtió que no las siguiera.

"— ¡Te lo advierto Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!, ¡Sabre si se te ocurre seguirnos! —"

Fueron las palabras exactas de mi hermana.

Ella había hecho que mi Bella me amenazara con no dejarme verla dormir durante un mes si las seguía.

"—Lo siento Edward, pero eso es lo mejor. —"

Fue lo que dijo mi dulce Bella antes de que Alice la sacara de la casa.

Pero de toda la semana que estuvieron raras, hoy definitivamente había sido el día mas extraño; no las había visto, en ningún momento, ni a ellas ni a Jasper, el no ver a Bella me ponía muy ansioso y como era domingo ni siquiera la escuela me pudo distraer.

Sin embargo, ya era de noche, mi Bella ya debería estar en su recamara y Charlie dormido.

Con ese pensamiento y una desesperación no muy propia de mi, trepe la ventana de mi Bella y en menos de un minuto ya estaba en su cuarto.

Su olor me llego de golpe, no había tenido su dulce fragancia cerca de mí en todo el día, por lo que di una profunda respiración.

Observe alrededor y Bella no estaba, sin embargo oí sus pasos subir las escaleras, eran lentos y por lo que oía ella llevaba tacones, de seguro Alice la obligo a usarlos todo el día.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió dándome por fin la vista de la dueña de mi (muerto) corazón.

Mi Bella llevaba un vestido azul zafiro, era corto dejando una maravillosa vista de sus blancas y bien formadas piernas, el escote dejaba ver el inicio de sus pechos, y he de admitir que me quede viendo esa parte más tiempo del apropiado, su cabello estaba suelto y lacio arreglado con un poco de brillo, su cara estaba tenuemente maquillada y sus hermosos ojos chocolate brillaban como nunca.

—Perfecta. —logre decir, en un suspiro.

Y claro, mi Bella se sonrojo, haciéndola ver aun mas divina.

—Me equivoque, ahora esta aun más perfecta.

Le regale esa sonrisa que a ella tanto le gustaba, la sonrisa que solo le dedicaba a ella, a _MI_ Bella.

—Alice dijo exactamente lo mismo que tu—y después soltó unas melodiosas risillas.

No sabía cuanto había extrañado su hermosa voz, hasta que la volví a oír.

Me acerque rápidamente a ella, quien aun se mantenía cerca de la puerta (ya cerrada) de su habitación, y la abrace.

—Te extrañe—murmure contra su pelo, deleitándome de su olor a fresas.

Ella rápidamente me devolvió el abrazo.

—Yo también—me separo un poco de ella y con una sonrisa en su rostro me dijo—, pero debemos de ir a tu casa.

— ¿Para qué?

—Tu solo llévame, ¡ha! Y Alice dijo que más te vale que no arruines su trabajo—termino de decir, señalándose a sí misma.

—Esa duende puede ser muy molesta—dije refunfuñando.

—Pero si no lo fuera, no sería Alice—me dijo sonriente, también sonreí ante esa lógica.

—Tienes razón amor.

Abrí de nuevo la ventana y tome a mi ángel en brazos, corrí hasta mi casa, cuidando que Bella no se ensuciara.

Cuando íbamos llegando no me pude percatar de ningún ruido, eso me extraño totalmente, llegamos a la entrada y con cuidado baje a Bella de mis brazos, ella no parecía sorprendida del silencio, hasta tenía una pequeña y bonita sonrisa.

— ¿Tu sabes de qué va esto? —enarque una ceja.

Soltó una melodiosa risita.

—Primero que nada, ¿sabes que día es hoy?

Repace mentalmente.

— ¿Domingo?

Rodo los ojos.

—Entremos.

Abrí la puerta de la casa, las luces ya estaban prendidas, Bella me guio hasta la sala y cuando entramos vi algo que me sorprendió.

Toda mi familia estaba vestida para una fiesta, en una mesa había un montón de obsequios, pero lo que más me sorprendió fue el cartel que rezaba:

'FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EDWARD'

Mi cumpleaños, ¿Cómo pude olvidar mi propio cumpleaños?

—Feliz cumpleaños Edward/hijo—dijeron respectivamente mis hermanos y padres.

Todos, hasta Rosalie, tenían grandes sonrisas, ellos sabían perfectamente que no me gustaba celebrar mi cumpleaños, sin embargo me habían hecho una fiesta este año, cuando normalmente me hacían caso y no hacían nada, ellos sabían que me pondría de mal humor si hacían una fiesta.

Alice llego hasta donde yo estaba con sus pasos de bailarina.

—Se que normalmente estarías todo mal humorado, pero este año no te puedes enojar— dijo con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

Y la razón para que este año no pudiera enojarme me felicito en ese momento.

—Feliz cumpleaños mi amor—me dijo la razón de mi existencia cruzando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y dándome un ligero beso en la mejilla.

—Estoy seguro que este año si lo será—dije dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Ya sabía lo que esas dos estuvieron haciendo toda la semana.

Entre risas y chistes abrí mis regalos, sin embargo, el que más me gusto fue el de mi ángel, ella me regalo un álbum con varias fotos de nosotros dos juntos, fotos que la duende nos había tomado sin darnos cuenta, sin embargo, me encanto, le di otro beso y seguí celebrando con mi familia.

**EDWARD&BELLA-EDWARD&BELLA-EDWARD&BELLA-EDWARD&BELLA-EDWARD&BELLA-EDWARD&BELLA-EDWARD&BELLA-EDWARD&BELLA**

FELIZ CUMPLE MI VAMPIRITO HERMOSO, TE AMO EDWARD CULLEN.


End file.
